listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
List of deaths by petrification
The following is a list of deaths caused by turning to stone. Includes turning to stone in death through a different cause, or shattering to pieces after being turned to stone, but in different sections. This also includes being turned to crystal or gold (especially by Hand of Midas), as long as it can be considered fatal or permanent with no hints of survival. Note: Depending on the movie, show, game, or book, turning to stone is often not fatal, but traps them either awake or asleep and can easily be reversed. Examples including the White Witch's magic in Narnia, Discord turning to stone in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, or the dragons and satyrs in Spyro. Any instance that is reversed or identical to one known to be reversible is not to be counted, unless established as a revival from death. Deaths by turning to stone Aladdin *Sa'luk - Grabbed the gold part of the Hand of Midas, and turned to a gold status. Clash of the Titans *Ixas - Turned to stone by Medusa looking into his eyes. *Eusebios - Turned to stone by Medusa. (Fell off a cliff afterwards, but the petrification itself is implied to kill them) *Draco - Turned to stone by Medusa. (She shatters him with her tail afterwards) *The Kraken - Turned to stone by Perseus with Medusa's head The Color of Magic *Wizards - Turned to stone by Trymon. It is implied by Rincewind that this is permanent, and therefore presumably fatal. *Trymon - Slipped on a banana and fell down, and was then turned to stone by his own spell, previously deflected upwards by Rincewind. This releases the other spells from inside his head, which it's said only his death could do. Kim Possible *Lord Monkey Fist - Permanently turned to stone by Yono. (Note that Yono turned other characters to stone temporarily, but Monkey Fist's case is a result of a deal they made, and DNAmy has not been able to change him back) Lord of the Rings *Tom, Bert, and William - Turned to stone when Gandalf exposed them to sunlight. Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children *Miss Edwards - Turned to stone by the twins with their Gorgon eyes. (She falls and shatters to pieces afterwards, making it ambiguous as to whether the petrification or fall killed her) My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Cozy Glow - Permanently turned to stone by Celestia, Luna, and Discord. (Debatable; Every other instance of petrification is shown to be reversible and nonfatal, but some fans speculate this is an exception due to three powerful creatures casting the spell together.) *Lord Tirek - Permanently turned to stone by Celestia, Luna, and Discord. Debatable. *Queen Chrysalis - Permanently turned to stone by Celestia, Luna, and Discord. Debatable. The Chronicles of Narnia *Lord Restimar - Jumped into the water of Deathwater Island and was turned to a gold statue. Percy Jackson & The Olympians *Hydra - Turned to stone by Grover with Medusa's head *Gabe Ugliano - Turned to stone by Medusa's head after breaking open the fridge where it was locked up Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders *Lady Kale - Turned to stone by Gwen with the power of the Wizard Jewels *Rufus and Twig - Turned to stone by Gwen with the power of the Wizard Jewels *Grimm - Turned to stone by Gwen with the power of the Wizard Jewels The Real Shlemiel *Darko the Sorcerer - Turned to stone by the Lantuch. It is never specified whether this is the fatal variant, but possible. Sleeping Beauty *Diablo - Turned to stone by Merryweather Tomb Raider *Though obviously not canon, an infamous player death is for Lara to be turned to gold by the Hand of Midas. Turning to stone in death Hellboy *King Balor - Stabbed by Nuada, and turned to stone in death. *Princess Nuala - Stabbed herself to kill Nuada, and turned to stone in death. *Prince Nuada - Killed when Nuala stabbed herself, and turned to stone in death, before crumbling. Kong *Harpy - Thrown into a bolt of lightning by Tann, and turned to stone in death Pokemon *Ash Ketchum - Killed by Mewtwo and Mew's energy waves when he jumped between them, and turned to stone in death. Was revived by Pokemon tears. Zelda *Ganondorf - Stabbed in the head by Link, and turned to stone in death. Was reincarnated for Breath of the Wild. Turned to stone and shattered Atlantis *Rourke - Turned to crystal by Milo with a crystal shard (though still able to move), and shattered on the balloon's propeller blades. Dragonball Z *Vegeta - Blew himself up in an attempt to kill Majin Buu, which turned him to stone, after which he fell and shattered to pieces. Revived The Legend of Spyro *Gaul - Turned to stone and destroyed by Spyro with Convexity My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *The Storm King - Turned to stone when Tempest jumped into the path of the obsidian orb he threw at the Mane 6; Fell off the balcony and shattered to pieces. Once Upon A Time *Stanum/Tin Man - Turned to a tin statue by the Wicked Witch of the North, and was eventually smashed to pieces under unknown circumstances. Tomb Raider (trilogy) *Twin Centaurs - Turned to stone when Lara reflected their freeze beams at them with their shields, then shattered by Lara shooting them. Category:Other Category:Victim Lists